narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruika Kishiraku
Ruika Kishiraku (崖落羸花, Kishiraku Ruika) is an ANBU officer from Kusagakure who is noted for her particularly skills within assassination and espionage, even beyond others of her rank. Ruika, among her village, is known as the Flower on the Precipice (断崖の花, Dangai no Hana) for her unique fighting style. Background Given Ruika's association with the ANBU, most of her background is left unknown. However, from what has been discerned, Ruika was chosen since a young age to be a part of the ANBU due to hailing from the Kishiraku Clan and boasting exceptional chakra even among their ranks. Ruika trained to become a worthy member of the ANBU for a considerable period of time, specifically focusing on the key areas of control and marksmanship. Eventually developing her skills beyond the ordinary, Ruika would be a fully fledged member by the surprising age of 13, developing her skills till this day. At some point in time, Ruika would also encounter the man known as Yōbu Inuzuka, eventually persuading the to come to Kusagakure following a battle that ended in a stalemate. Personality Ruika, as a member of the ANBU, has been trained to suppress her own emotions to the point where nobody can read her mental state. She is particularly skillful in staying emotionless even in the most dire of circumstances, leaving most enemies deterred by her supposedly impenetrable mind. Given that Ruika possesses such a nature, her mannerisms and the like are noted to be extremely formal to those she is loyal to, and almost non-existent to other people, by that meaning that she rarely engages in any proper conversation unless absolutely required. This is further expressed within battle, where Ruika rarely talks to her enemy and all of her thoughts are internalized as to avoid her opponents having a glimpse of her intentions. However, that being said, Ruika is also a flawless actress. Given the situations an ANBU must go through in order to accomplish their missions, Ruika has thoroughly analysed human emotions and can express them whenever necessary. In this state, Ruika is a calm, albeit cheerful individual. She is compassionate and encourages conversation among people, even if it is about something controversial — topics she invites in order to garner information. Beyond this, Ruika is also quite clearly able to manipulate people to her advantage through emotional blackmail, an act she often undertakes, using to do so. Appearance Synopsis Land of Currents Arc Abilities Ruika is an extremely accomplished assassin and member of the ANBU despite her comparatively young age. Chosen as a child due to her prodigal capabilities, Ruika manages to surpass all expectations even though the fighting style she employs is much simpler than what meets the eye. Ruika's successes are mainly attributed to her great intellect. She is able to calmly make expert decisions due to her heightened perception, thereby allowing her to deceive her enemies and/or targets up until the point where they are incapable of doing anything against the young operative. Some even remark that Ruika can kill a target simply by walking past them with the right fragrance, a testament to her abilities. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Bukijutsu .]] .]] Herbal Expertise Taijutsu Other Skills Stats Trivia Quotes Creation and Conception Category:Female Category:ANBU Category:Kusagakure Resident